1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for updating a digital photo slide show, and more particularly, to a method of dynamically updating media play effect packages utilized on a digital photo slide show.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a big party such as a wedding party, photos related to the party are collected for being burning on conventional digital versatile discs (DVD) and for sharing the collected photos with people who joined or did not join the party. Digital photos are popular means for recording such a party and for sharing the procedure of the party with people who joined or did not join the party. Conventionally, a plurality of digital photos taken at the party is collected after the party was over, and a digital photo slide show is generated from the collected plurality of digital photos and is burnt into digital versatile discs for sharing with people who joined or did not join the party. However, there are problems in such conventional means. For example, after sharing digital versatile discs burnt with an original digital photo slide show with people who joined or did not join the party, if there is an updated version of the digital photo slide show, such as increasing or decreasing, i.e. updating, media play effect packages utilized on the original digital photo slide show, an original plurality of digital photos for generating the original digital photo slide show has to be retrieved first, and the updated media play effect packages have to be applied on the retrieved original plurality of media play effect packages so that an updated digital photo slide show can be encoded and generated. The abovementioned circumstance is much unbeneficial for sharing and management of the plurality of digital photos after the original digital photo slide show is burnt into each shared digital versatile discs. Moreover, since data burnt into an optical disc are conventionally unable to be updated, it is also unbeneficial for a user, who retrieves updated media play effect packages from external websites, in management and sharing of digital photos having been burnt on an optical disc.